Victory
by Dee Cavallone
Summary: Sang emperor memenuhi janjinya. Kemenangan telah dicapai. Kini hanya tinggal menagih janji dari sang kekasih. / "Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge" / AkaFuri's Fanfiction


**Victory  
**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Cavallone  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance  
Main Pair: AkaFuri (Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki)  
Character-character lain yang nongol cuma numpang lewat, jadi cuekin aja… *digampar penduduk KnB*  
Summary : Sang emperor memenuhi janjinya. Kemenangan telah dicapai. Kini hanya tinggal menagih janji dari sang kekasih. / "Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge" / AkaFuri's Fanfiction  
WARNING: Miss typo, alur kecepatan, rada maksa, Yaoi, rada gaje.  
Don't Like? Just Leave! Tombol back dan close tersedia untuk anda.  
Dee Udah kasih warning ya, kalo maksa baca jangan nyalahin Dee yah…. XXDD

* * *

Pertandingan antara Jabber Wock melawan Team Japan berlangsung tegang. Beberapa kali anggota Jabber Wock melakukan tindakan kekerasan terhadap anggota tim Jepang. Bila tidak ingat mereka sedang bertanding, Wakamatsu, Murasakibara, Aomine dan Kagami pasti akan langsung menerjang tim dari Amerika itu karena perbuatan mereka menyebabkan anggota tim Jepang babak belur, bahkan Kise sempat mimisan dihantam bola basket yang sengaja dioper Nash mengenai wajahnya dan wajah Takao lebam disikut ketika berusaha melewati hadangan dari Jason.

Akashi memandang anggota timnya yang kacau dan meminta _time out_. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Akashi hanya berdiri memandangi rekannya yang duduk di _bench_. Akashi bisa melihat kekesalan dan amarah tercetak di wajah mereka semua, bahkan Kuroko yang selalu datar pun terlihat sangat emosional. Menghela nafasnya, Akashi menoleh pada Momoi dan Riko.

"Ada data yang bisa kalian berikan padaku mengenai pertandingan tadi, Momoi, Aida-san?" tanya Akashi. Baik Momoi mau pun Riko tidak ada yang menjawab, keduanya terlalu sibuk menahan tangisnya. Akashi kembali menghela nafasnya. Otak jeniusnya berputar lebih keras daripada biasanya.

"Kalau pelatih sendiri, ada masukan?" tanya Akashi pada Kagetora.

"Ada! Hajar mereka sampai mati!" jawab Kagetora yang mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh pada tim Jabber Wock. Aomine, Kagami, Wakamatsu dan Murasakibara terlihat antusias mendengar masukan itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu!" Akashi mendesah lelah, hampir seluruh timnya terpicu emosi. Ini tidak baik dan akan merugikan mereka dalam pertandingan nanti. Dia harus tetap tenang dan memikirkan strategi, tapi dengan tidak adanya data, sudah pasti bahkan seorang Akashi pun akan mengalami kesulitan memutuskan strategi apa yang dipakai.

"….Shi!" di tengah hingar bingar suara penonton, terdengar suara yang memanggilnya. Akashi menajamkan telinganya, berusaha mendengar panggilan itu.

"….kashi … toku…. ra-san…." Ya, Akashi tidak salah dengar, ada yang memanggilnya, memanggil mereka. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah bangku penonton, Akashi menemukan sosok cokelat kesayangannya yang mengenakan topi melambaikan tangan ke arah _bench_ mereka.

"Akashiiiii! Kantokuuuu! Kagetora-saaann!" Sosok tersebut yang adalah Furihata berteriak semakin keras, berusaha mengalihkan atensi tiga orang yang dipanggilnya kepada dirinya. Riko yang menyadari salah satu _point guard_ cadangan Seirin tengah memanggilnya segera berdiri,

"Furihata-kun!" Riko berteriak sambil membalas melambaikan tangan. Furihata terlihat lega teriakannya di dengar oleh Riko, bahkan sekarang seluruh tim Jepang turut melihat sosoknya.

"….nya…. Data….. mereka…. Serah….." Furihata kembali berteriak, namun suaranya kembali tenggelam oleh suara penonton yang lain.

"Apaa!? Kau bilang apa, Furihata-kun?" Riko balas berteriak sambil mengernyit bingung melihat Furihata dengan semangat melambai-lambaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Kouki bilang, dia punya data tim lawan dan ingin menyerahkannya." Ucap Akashi menerjemahkan teriakan Furihata.

"Kouki?" seluruh tim Jepang mengulang cara panggil Akashi pada Furihata. Akashi membelalakkan matanya sekilas, namun kembali datar.

'_Aaahh, gawat. Aku keceplosan.'_ Batin Akashi.

"Bocah cokelat itu bilang dia punya data bukan? Riko-tan, bawa dia ke hadapanku!" perintah Kagetora.

"Baik, Pap—Hei! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" sambil merona merah, Riko menuju bangku penonton, mengurus izin pada petugas keamanan, lalu kembali dengan membawa Furihata bersamanya. Furihata segera berdiri gemetaran berhadapan dengan generasi keajaiban di hadapannya.

"Hei, kepala cokelat. Kau bilang punya data tentang mereka?" tanya Kagetora.

"I-i-i-iya!" Furihata tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Cepat katakan _nodayo_!" ujar Midorima menuntut.

"Hi-hiiiii…" Furihata semakin gugup karena dipandangi ganas oleh anggota tim Jepang, badannya gemetaran hebat. Namun tiba-tiba Furihata merasakan baunya ditepuk lembut.

"Tenanglah, Kouki. Bicara pelan-pelan saja. Apa data yang berhasil kau dapatkan?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Se-Sei…" Furihata refleks memanggil nama kecil Akashi. Hal itu membuat tim Jepang yang lain memandang mereka berdua curiga, sejak kapan pula dua orang berbeda sifat dan sekolah itu akrab.

"E-ettoo… Be-begini, aku merekam jalan pertandingan sejak kuartal pertama tadi. Dan aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tim lawan, lalu setelah aku memutar kembali hasil rekamannya, aku tahu memang ada yang aneh dengan mereka." Ujar Furihata sambil memperlihatkan video rekaman dari _smartphone_-nya –hal yang membuat Kuroko, Riko, Hyuuga dan Kagami makin curiga, sejak kapan si Chihuahua ini punya _smartphone_, canggih pula–, seluruh tim segera mengelilingi Furihata untuk melihat video rekaman itu.

Furihata menjelaskan hasil observasi dan analisanya pada seluruh tim yang mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Sesekali memberi masukan pada strategi yang akan digunakan tim Jepang. Mengungkapkan kelemahan tim Jabber Wock dan juga kelemahan tim Jepang yang harus segera mereka perbaiki.

"Ossh! Kerja bagus, Furi!" ujar Hyuuga sembari menepuk punggung Furihata.

"_Good Job_, Furi!" kali ini Kagami memujinya sambill mengacak rambut berantakan Furihata.

"Kha-ha! Chihuahua ini hebat juga! Kita bisa membalas mereka!" Aomine tanpa segan langsung merangkul bahu Furihata sambil tertawa senang.

"Furi-chin nanti aku kasih maiubo ya, kalau kita menang." Kali ini raksasa ungu memberikan apresiasinya dengan menawari Furihata maiubo-nya.

"Furihatacchi hebat ssu!" Kise memeluk dan menggesekkan pipinya pada kepala Furihata.

Sedangkan anggota tim yang lain hanya menepuk dan memuji hasil analisa Furihata. Diserang dari berbagai arah membuat Furihata gelagapan, namun tidak ia pungkiri, ada rasa bangga menyelusup ke dirinya. Furihata senang bisa membantu tim Jepang dalam meraih kemenangan. Peluit yang menandakan waktu _time out_ habis berbunyi, seluruh tim bersiap memasuki lapangan lagi. Namun sebelum memasuki lapangang, Kuroko mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke arah Furihata.

"_Arigatou_, Furihata-kun. Kau sangat membantu kami." Ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Furihata membalas senyuman Kuroko dengan cengiran polosnya lalu memukulkan kepalan tangannya sendiri pada kepalan tangan Kuroko.

"Ya! Berjuanglah, Kuroko!" ujar Furihata. Kuroko berbalik dan memasuki lapangan, dan di saat bersamaan Akashi mendekati Furihata. Menepuk punggung Furihata dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Aku akan memenuhi janjiku, Kouki. Lalu aku akan menagih janjimu." Lalu dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya pada daun telinga sensitif Furihata.

Furihata langsung merona merah sembari memgang telinganya yang disapa oleh nafas hangat Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi tesenyum senang melihat reaski kekasih cokelatnya itu yang menurutnya sangat manis.

'_Mou, Sei no baka!'_ batin Furihata kesal terhadap kelakuan kekasih merahnya itu. Ya, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Akashi dan Furihata sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak 4 bulan yang lalu. Mereka tidak bermaksud merahasiakannya, namun Furihata hanya masih ragu dan takut untuk mengatakan pada teman-temannya kalau mereka sudah pacaran.

Berkat data dan analisa dari Furihata, Akashi dapat segera menentukan strategi dan behasil memojokkan tim Jabber Wock. Beberapa kali tim Jabber Wock kembali melakukan tindakan kekerasan, namun tim Jepang tidak menyerah dan terpicu emosinya. Hal ini membuat tim Jepang berada di atas angin dan tim Jeber Wock semakin emosi.

Lima detik sebelum pertandingan berakhir, skor kedua tim sama dan keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Bola kini ada di tangan Akashi yang dihadang oleh Nash. Akashi melihat anggota timnya yang berusaha lepas dari penjagaan tim lawan. Namun Akashi dapat melihat bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa lepas dari penjagaan lawan. Akashi berusaha menerobos namun langkahnya kembali dihadang Nash yang memandangnya ganas. Teriakan-teriakan penyemangat datang dari _bench_ tim Jepang.

"BERJUANGLAHH! KAU PASTI BISA! SEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!"

Dan satu teriakan terakhir dari Furihata mengobarkan semangat Akashi. Tersenyum, Akashi kembali berusaha mengecoh Nash dan melakukan tipuan. Dan Akashi pun berhasil lepas dari penjagaan Nash dan segera berlari menuju ring.

"Akashi/Akashicchi/Akashi-kun/Aka-chin!" teriakan keempat timnya memberi semangat tersendiri bagi Akashi untuk segera melesakkan si bola bundar pada ring.

Namun Nash masih belum menyerah dan mengejar Akashi. Nash ikut melompat ketika Akashi melompat untuk memasukkan bola. Menggunakan tangannya untuk menghalangi Akashi memasukkan bola.

"_I won't let you_!" teriak Nash. Akashi tersenyum, memutar tangannya dan berhasil melempar bola dari balik tubuhnya.

"_Unfortunately, but we won the match._" Balas Akashi. Dan bola pun meluncur masuk ke dalam ring dan di saat bersamaan peluit panjang tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi.

Seluruh lapangan dihinggapi sepi selama beberapa detik, lalu teriakan dan sorakan membahana memenuhi seisi lapangan. Para penonton bangkit dari bangkunya dan bersorak gembira atas kemenangan tim Jepang.

Dan Akashi langsung dipeluk oleh seluruh rekannya di lapangan. Bahkan Kise dan Takao tanpa malu-malu memeluk Akashi sambil menangis. Aomine dan Kagami menepuk –memukul– punggung Akashi sambil terus berteriak gembira. Midorima dan Kuroko hanya tersenyum memandang Akashi, namun rasa haru tercetak jelas di wajah keduanya. Hyuuga dan Wakamatsu mengacak surai merah Akashi sambil terus memujinya. Sedangkan di _bench_, Riko dan Momoi saling berpelukan dan menangis bahagia.

Murasakibara berjalan menuju bench dan tiba-tiba langsung mengangkat Furihata yang sedang dirangkul –dicekik– oleh Kagetora untuk menuju ke tengah lapangan. Tanpa bisa memberikan perlawanan yang berarti, Furihata pasrah dipanggul oleh Murasakibara. Murasakibara langsung menurunkan Furihata di tengah-tengah tim Jepang yang tengah bereforia atas kemenangan mereka.

"Selamat, teman-teman!" ucap Furihata tulus.

"Ini berkat Furi-chin. Nanti kita makan maiubo ya." Ujar Murasakibara.

"Eh? Ti-tidak. Ini karena kalian semua sangat hebat." Bantah Furihata.

"Kalau tidak ada Furihata-kun yang memberi masukan, kami pasti tidak akan bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini." Ujar Kuroko, nada senang terdengar dari suaranya.

"Kouki." Panggil Akashi, membuat teman-temannya kembali heran mendengar Akashi memanggil nama kecil Furihata, lagi. Seingat mereka Akashi sudah kembali ke kepribadian lamanya dan memanggil mereka dengan nama keluarga mereka kembali.

"I-iya?" jawab Furihata sambil bergetar hebat. Kagami segera melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Furihata ketika melihat kapten tim Jepang itu mendekati Furihata, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ada gunting yang akan melayang lagi.

"Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku. Sekarang giliranmu."

"A-aku mengerti, Sei. Akan kuturuti permintaanmu."

Akashi tidak dapat menyembunyikan seringaiannya, membuat teman-temannya cemas jangan-jangan sisi lain Akashi muncul kembali.

"Ucapkanlah, beritahu pada mereka, dengan mulutmu sendiri." titah Akashi.

Furihata memandang ragu pada Akashi, mata berpupil kecilnya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Seluruh badannya diserang tremor lagi. Perlahan, diikuti oleh puluhan tatapan, Furihata berjalan mendekati Akashi. Kemudian Furihata merangkul lengan Akashi, kembali melihat tatapan _shock_ teman-temannya.

"Te-teman-teman, perkenalkan. Pacarku, Akashi Seijuurou…" ucap Furihata gemetar dan dengan mata yang siap menitikkan air mata. Wajah Furihata merona parah, seluruh wajahnya merah padam. Menyatakan mereka pacaran di depan umum seperti ini sangat memalukan baginya. Furihata memejamkan matanya tidak tahan dengan pandangan _shock_ dari teman-teman mereka.

"Jadi begitulah, semuanya. Aku dan Kouki adalah sepasang kekasih. Jadi—" Akashi menggantung kalimatnya demi mencuri ciuman dari bibir Furihata yang sangat menggoda imannya. Memagut bibir yang pasrah akan invasi lidah Akashi yang menjilati permukaan daging kenyal itu. Teman-teman mereka terpekik tertahan, khusus Kise dia berteriak dan Takao tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat aksi intim yang dilakukan Akashi. Bahkan Riko dan Momoi sempat-sempatnya merekam kejadian itu.

"—aku harap tidak ada lagi yang menyentuh milikku seenaknya." Lanjut Akashi yang sudah melepas ciumannya. Merengkuh Furihata ke dalam pelukannya, Akashi menambahkan.

"Terutama pada Aomine, Kise dan Kagami. Jangan lagi bermesraan dengan Kouki-KU. Sulit bagiku tadi untuk menahan diri agar tidak melukai kalian yang berani-beraninya menyentuh Kouki." Ujar Akashi dalam nada posesif. Semua rekannya bersumpah melihat kilatan warna emas pada mata kiri Akashi.

"Sei, jangan mengancam mereka." Tegur Furihata dengan wajah merah yang mendongak melihat wajah Akashi.

"Baiklah, Kouki. Maafkan aku." Ujar Akashi. Furihata tersenyum polos dengan wajah yang masih merona mendengar ucapan Akashi, membuat Akashi tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Setengah menyeret Furihata, Akashi berjalan menuju _bench_ dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan lapangan diikuti oleh pertanyaan Furihata yang diseretnya.

"Sei? Kita mau kemana? Bagaiman dengan penutupannya?"

"Midorima bisa mengurus hal itu."

"Sei? Sei! Hei! Kita mau kemana?"

"Diam dan ikut saja, Kouki! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini."

Dan seluruh tim Jepang tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Chihuahua Seirin itu sepanjang malam nanti.

END

* * *

Ahahahaha… Tadinya mau buat M untuk fanfic ini tapi Dee cut aja deh… Fiksi M ada di tempat yang lain, kunjungi aja… Toh masih tetap AkaFuri kok M-nya…. #plak

Jangan minta sequel yah, karena fiksi ini tidak ada sequel nya…. Apa yang dilakukan Akashi sama Kouki nanti malam, Dee serahkan pada para pembaca aja…. Ngomong-ngomong, Dee dapet kunci hotel tempat mereka nginap sih, ada yang mau kuncinya? *amused smile*

Disini Dee ingin menonjolkan kemampuan Kouki dalam menganalisa…. Karena banyak orang yang meremehkan my beloved Kouki karena mereka menganggap Kouki biasa aja…. Padahal Kouki itu punya kemampuan hebat, dialah yang pertama kali menyadari ke"aneh"an pada Mayuzumi, dan pada pertandingan Rakuzan vs Seirin, Kouki juga menganalisa dan menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan alur permainan, tapi dianya masih ragu dan bingung apa yang aneh… Jadi disini Dee buat Kouki membantu tim Jepang mencari kelemahan tim Jabber Wock itu (karena kalau di manga kan Kouki belum muncul secara rutin, masih diselip-selipin aja)….

Yosh, segitu aja deh bacotnya…. Apakah ada yang membaca fiksi Dee ini? If you read this fiction, would you give me feedback, please? *kitty eyes* (because puppy eyes too mainstream)

Mdn17042015


End file.
